


[Podfic] An Armchair, Thorns, and a Large, Smooth Stone

by aranel_parmadil



Series: Dawn Before The Rest Of The World [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bit Of Crying, Hand Jobs, John Has Big Plans, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of England's stately homes of the early 1920s, buttoned-up butler Sherlock Holmes and gardener John Watson are reunited after too long apart. John shares a dream; Sherlock brushes it aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Armchair, Thorns, and a Large, Smooth Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Armchair, Thorns, and a Large, Smooth Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735814) by [PoppyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander). 



> So happy to see how many of you are enjoying this lovely, sweet series so far. Hope you enjoy this installment too.

An Armchair, Thorns, and a Large, Smooth Stone - listen or download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ldq1076gjm9ivsc/3_An_Armchair%2C_Thorns%2C_and_a_Large%2C_Smooth_Stone.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'An Armchair, Thorns, and a Large, Smooth Stone' by PoppyAlexander read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324847) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
